A Freak Accident
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Poor Fallon has never known her real father and witnessed the death of her mother, and is brought up by her godfather. Attending Hogwarts, she isn't the typical student and seems to be friendly with almost anyone and everyone, including those of danger
1. Memories

"_No! I'm sorry. I can't...I just can't!"_

"_Please, stay."_

"_You don't understand, she's already showed signs, she could be...I've...I've.."_

"_You haven't done anything, you silly fool! My family, you know what they are!"_

"_No, No. I've condemned her, to the worst...my poor little girl. I'm sorry I just can't!"_

_The voice's echoed throughout the house. The yelling, the swearing, it had been going on for hours. Her mother and father, arguing; it was something that had became more and more frequent over the past few months and the little girl didn't understand. She was confused. The small girl turned on her side in her large bed, curling up and clamping her hands to her ears._

"_I've condemned her! To this...this fate! This monstrosity! What kind of father am I? To so willingly father a child knowing it was possible!"_

"_Please calm down; we can work round this, just...just stop!"_

"_No, No...I'm a danger to her, to our...your daughter! I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."_

_The front door slammed, a packed bag had lain next to the stairs for weeks. It was finally gone. All the small girl could now hear was her mother sobbing. The infant curled up more, her grasp on her ears dying, as her hands slid down onto her stuffed toy holding it close to her._

Her blue eyes snapped open. This wasn't the first time she'd remembered. She knew her mother's voice and her fathers. She knew how her mother looked, from the pictures...so many pictures. There were so many resemblances, but the blonde came to terms that she looked more like her father, her father whom she didn't know.

The fifth teen year old reached up and dabbed her eyes, indeed she was crying. She hated these dreams, they always came in the order they happened, and this was the first of many to haunt her nights. She knew what was to come and carefully got out of bed avoiding the spots on the floor that made the boards creak.

She and her godfather were staying at a friend's house; since she was small she spent as much time with him as she could. He was a part of the three men that had never left her side; her grandfather, her uncle and her godfather. They'd always been there for her; they'd never deserted her...not like her father. The young blonde walked to the window sill, pulling the window shut, shutting off the breeze. It was a hot summer's night but she was cold. Her dream had upset her, she reached out. Her fingers curled around a stuffed toy, the same stuffed toy from all those nights ago. She went back to her bed, curling up like a baby in its mother's womb, clutching the toy to her chest.

"_Wake up! Fallon, Fallon quickly!"_

_The little girl was being shaken awake, her mother speaking to her in a hushed voice. The little girl could hear a banging downstairs, the door was being forced open. Barely awake, her mother snatched her from the bed and quickly carried her into the larger room; her parents room. Hiding her in the closet, surrounding the infant with blankets. Her mother kneeled down._

"_Now you listen to me, you do not come out of here, no matter what happens. Don't come out! Nothing will happen to you, nothing will ever happen, he will come back. I promise you he will, he will come back." Her mother stopped as there was a loud crash downstairs, someone was running, looking for them, "I love you Fallon."_

_Her mother quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead, pushed her back into the closet. The doors still slightly a jar, but her mother was none the wiser as she picked up her wand from the bed side table and moved towards the door. It slowly opened. A man stood there, it wasn't her father. It was a scary man._

_This man was dirty; he had shoulder length black hair. It was tangled and his clothing was all daggered and dirty, the smell was horrible, blood and sweat and urine and dirt. The little girl felt like vomiting, she was sat cross legged, her toy on her lap and she pulled the blanket around her more. His face had cuts, it was also dirty. And his eyes, they looked like that of a caged beast; a mad caged beast at that._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hayley Rosalyn Callis, it's been a while."_

"_Such a lovely reunion, not get out!"_

"_Now now Miss Callis, those could be your last words...Now, where is she?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Don't play games with me Callis, the girl, where is the girl?"_

"_I'm a girl! Are you looking for me?"_

_As quick as lightening he was beside her, holding her in place, his stench filled her nostrils. His height towered her, and he leaned down into her face, his mad eyes searching hers for any clue as to where the girl was. But she only stared back. Things would have to be dealt with the hard way, well hard for her._

"_Piss off Coal!"_

"_Such language!"_

_Coal bragged a hold of her chin, pushing his open mouth onto her. He would have her. The ball was in his court now. She was sweet, everything about her was. Her looks, her smell and her taste. But he wanted more, so much more, he wanted to taste...somewhere else. There was plenty of time for that. She would be screaming his name to the stormy heavens. His tongue in her mouth, he explored every part her, she was sweet like berries and cream, and then there was another taste. It was metallic; it was blood. She had bit him, coal pulled back and with such force, he back handed her. Hayley went flying._

"_Why don't you just behave girlie?"_

_Coal kneeled down, taking a handful of her caramel hair in his large hand and pulled her face towards his._

"_Never!" _

_Hayley spat at him, saliva slowly dripped down his face. He was angry and the little girl pulled the blanket over her head, shielding her eyes. For hours all she heard were the screams of her mother, the sobs escaping from her mother's mouth. What was happening, it was all too much! Then her mother started gasping for breath, the young one pulled the blanket off her head. _

_Hayley lay on the floor, cuts all over her body and bruises beginning to form. Her clothes were torn and her eyes half open. There was large cut just below her jugular, blood pouring from it. Then Fallon saw it, that man, he was on top of her mother. One of his dirty hands had hold of Hayley's hair and the other groped her naked breast, his mouth slowly lowered to the cut on Hayley's neck and licked. Lapping at the red liquid, Hayley squirmed; she wanted to get away from him, she need to get to Fallon. She needed to hold her little girl close, and tell her everything was alright._

_She cried out, Coal had cut her, he pulled the knife up. It was dripping with her blood. Blood from her lady area, as she told Fallon it was called. Coal grinned down at her; he looked like a predator, about to devour his prey. Fallon was terrified; she'd never seen her mother in such away. Fallon pulled her teddy to her. Her ears heard her mother gasp and then the man started to move on top of Hayley. Fallon didn't know what he was doing all she did know was her mother was in pain. Coal took a hold of Hayley's wand which was still in her hand. As a bright green light filled the room, he noticed Hayley's head turn and her eyes looked to the closet. _

_Fallon, there she was._

_Coal stood, blood soaked his clothes, his eyes pierced the little girl and she ducked her head in fear clutching the soft toy to her face, nuzzling it. His hands were on the doors he pulled them a part._

"_I got you now Fallon Lunae Callis..."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fallon sat up straight, she was in cold sweat and tears ran down her face. Within seconds he was beside her, he pulled her into him. A warm embrace, he held her, whispering things to her. It was going to be alright. One of Fallon's arms was wrapped around her godfather; her hand was tangled in his shirt, clinging to him. Her other hand lay to the side, until she felt the bed dip again as another sat down beside her. Two large hands held onto her small one. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and the two men were almost silent as they waited for her to drain it all out. They didn't need to ask her what was wrong. They already knew. Slowly Fallon began to fall asleep again, they placed her back in bed and went back downstairs.

"We've got to do something." The first man said, pouring he and his friend a glass of fire whiskey.

"I know, but I..I feel so helpless."

"Yes, I know mate, but you're the grown up. Imagine how she feels."

He handed his friend the drink and downed his own.

"I know, poor pup."

"Tell Dumbledore when he comes tomorrow, preferably before the Weasleys get here."

"Okay."

"And I don't care what Molly says, Fallon is staying in her own room okay?"

"Okay..."

"And one more thing..."

His tired friends turned to look at him, the man bore a great smile on his face.

"Don't beat yourself up, she's still got us Moony! What else could she ask for?"

"Yea, I suppose you're right Padfoot."


	2. House Guests

_Nothing._

Slowly her eyes fluttered open; Fallon looked carefully around and remembered she was at Padfoot's place. She also remembered the terrible night's sleep she had and couldn't really pull herself around to face the rest of the world, but the shouting downstairs said otherwise. Fallon swung her legs over her four poster bed; Sirius had been nice enough to give her own room (only after he and Remus had made it liveable). She brushed her long wavy hair, after she had came out of her bathroom; and she pulled on some grey jogging bottoms and a black top, her Pajamas were rather small; And if there was company, she should put something else on. Fallon slowly made her way downstairs, as her room was near the top of the house, just down the hall to Sirius' room. As she came down she saw four red heads sat on the stairs, grinning to herself she made her way down to Weasley's. They were almost huddled together, listening to the argument taking place in the kitchen.

"So what's Sirius done now?"

The four red heads jumped as she spoke, although so softly, but all got up to greet her. Even Ginny, even though Fallon and Ginny didn't get on so well. Ron, whom reached her first, hugged her tightly, crushing her arms to her sides; as did George. The three brothers watched as Fallon and Ginny awkwardly stood opposite each other then gave each other a very small and quick hug, before Fred pushed past his younger sister. And after muttering a sorry to her, he wasted no time in circling Fallon in a large hug. As they separated, George glanced at his twin whom bore a large grin which then mirrored on everyone else's face. Fallon then turned to Ron.

"So, what has he done?"

"He spoke back to mum."

"Ah, even I know not to do so! The wrath of one Molly Weasley, I believe is a scary one. What started it off?"

The four red heads looked at each other before Ginny turned to Fallon, a slight smirk dancing on her lips.

"You."

* * *

"She's not moving rooms Molly; she's staying where she is."

"No she's not Sirius, if these dreams are as bad as you say they are, she needs a bed fellow!"

"Molly we can hear her from down here when she screams, she'd deafen poor Ginny!"

"It's not up to you..."

"See!" Sirius turned to Dumbledore, whom had been sat at the table since this argument had rose. The old man looked at Sirius with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "This is why I wanted to speak to you alone, of course with Moony present though."

"She is not your responsibility!"

"But she is mine."

Sirius, Molly and dumbledore looked to the side, Remus stood to the side. Placing his cup of tea down; he moved around Arthur and looked at the two arguing adults.

"Molly, I understand that you think it is wise that she has someone near her when she has these nightmares. Both Sirius and I have rooms up there too, we are there and have been there in these past few weeks."

"But female company..."

"She and Ginny don't exactly see eye to eye, half the time you could cut the tension between them with a knife. It's not nice to say Molly, but the two just don't like each other. You place them in a room together, particularly when Fallon is like this and they'll be losing their temper with each other more often." Remus stopped for a moment, allowing Molly to think over what he had said. "Hermione will be coming in a week's time. She and Fallon get on well. Really its' not our decision to make, to move Fallon. We can ask her, when Hermione arrives, if she would like to move into the room with the two girls. Does that sound fair?"

Molly nodded, muttering about going to fetch the children. Once gone, Sirius and Arthur sat back done at the table as Remus went back to the tea he had been nursing. Albus looked between the men, before speaking.

"These dreams have become more frequent you say?"

"Yes Albus. It takes longer to calm her down as well."

"How so?"

Sirius looked down at his hands. He'd grown to love Fallon, not as a daughter but still like family. Fallon was a friend, and he got scared every time he heard her scream out. Of course Remus was more used to it then he was, looking after her since she was a small child, but Sirius saw the look on his friends face last night. Sirius had seen the swelling tears as Remus had cradled Fallon and rocked her back to sleep, it was all so scary and new to Sirius, and he never knew what to do. Sirius was thankful when Remus spoke up.

"She's older now Albus, when she was younger all she knew was that a bad man had hurt her mother. She spoke to me, the year I took up the job at Hogwarts; told me what happens in her nightmares." Remus sipped his tea, his brow scrunched up. "She's fifth teen this month Albus. She now understands these nightmares. She's no longer watching a bad man doing bad things to her mother."

"No?"

"No. Now she's watching a bastard...killing and raping her mother."

The four men sat in silence, all unsure of what to say. Sirius wouldn't believe...didn't want to believe. Remus and Sirius had both been fond of Hayley, Fallon's mother. They were all still in sat in silence as Molly came back in the kitchen with five teens in tow. The four men turned to look at them, Molly could feel it, that horrible tension and she was sure that the kids could too.

* * *

"Look who's finally awake! It's our own Sleeping Beauty."

Molly took Fallon by the hand and sat her down at the table, before she bombarded her with questions about what she would like to eat. Fallon smiled, allowing Molly to carry on. Fallon looked at Remus and Sirius.

"It's ok. I'm okay."

The four men, Remus & Sirius and Albus & Arthur, looked at her. Dumbledore smiled at her, he suspected it wasn't quite the truth, not yet; and she was mainly doing it to make them feel better. Under the elderly man's gaze, Fallon couldn't help but feel just a little better. _Well he IS the most powerful wizard ever._ With a full house, she hoped there would be more to do and hearing that Hermione was coming soon only made her feel even better. The aspect of seeing her best friend again always heightened her mood. The blonde teen turned back to Molly,

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I'm not very hungry at the moment. I'll have something in abit, promise."

In all truth, Fallon was abit hungry; but she had the horrible feeling that if she were to eat anything it would only find its way back up. She'd have to find some way to get out of Mr's Weasley's line of sight pretty soon to ensure that she wouldn't have anything to eat; she knew this wouldn't go unseen by many though. Now that the Weasley children were down, there was a lighter atmosphere, the twins joked at Ron's expense and the room filled with laughter.

"I hear, Miss Callis; that you haven't been feeling well?"

"No..." Fallon knew he was talking about the nightmares, but she hadn't told any of the Weasley's about them, and she preferred to keep it that way. "But it's alright Remus and Padfoot have been looking after me; I'm okay."

"Molly is rather worried; she thinks perhaps you should move into the room with Ginny? Of course it is up to you."

"I'd prefer to keep to my own room please Professor."

Fallon noticed how a smug smirk suddenly traced across Padfoot's face and Molly's face dropped. She wasn't ready to move into a shared room yet; that could wait till the start of term. Fallon could only hope that these dreams would go before then. Sure Hermione knew, she had told her bushy haired friend in third year; she had been told everything. Hermione had bombarded the poor blonde with a million questions after she had noticed the amount of time Fallon spent around Lupin. Fallon turned slightly facing Remus,

"I heard Hermione will be here, when?"

"Harry will be coming to..."

"Right, whatever. But when's Hermione coming?"

"Pup," Remus chuckled slightly, it wasn't much of a secret that Fallon didn't think much of neither Harry nor Ginny, and she wasn't at all subtle about it either. "Hermione will be here next Monday; you only have to wait a week."

* * *

Fallon had wasted no time, after hearing there would be yet another week without any decent female company, quickly snagged a piece of toast from the tower Molly had placed on the table and ran upstairs to get changed. Fallon almost always wore muggle clothes; it was very rare to see her in her robes. Pulling on some black jeans and an orange vest, she grabbed a jacket and made her way down the many, many stairs.

"Remus I'm going out!"

"What?"

Fallon tutted at the man, he heard her...she knows he did. If she could hear him then he could hear her. She shook her wavy hair and continued down the stairs, reaching the bottom she opened the kitchen door, where they were all still seated chatting and eating at leisure. Fallon stood in the doorway, keeping the heavy wooden door propped against her black combat boots.

"I'm going out Remus."

"Alright Fallon, have fun."

Sirius nodded up at the blonde, slightly jealous that the teen had more freedom then he. Fallon always had to look away from him when she said she was going out, she felt bad. Sirius never held anything against her, Merlin no! He was glad that she wasn't moping around this big, dusty, old house but he was jealous. When both Remus and Sirius showed little interest in her announcement, Molly Weasley took the wheel. It was alright in her mind that the teen wanted to see other friends, but these were dangerous times...she had to know what was happening in the girls day.

"Are you sure dear? I know the twins have been dying to see you, and Ron has missed you."

"I'm only going out for abit. I'll have the rest of the summer with them, I'm going out."

"Alright, if you're sure," Molly had her back turned to the end of the table, which was most likely a good thing as both Remus and Sirius sat shaking their heads at the motherly woman. "So who are you going out with? Are you going to be safe? And what..."

"Time am I coming home?" Fallon couldn't help but finish the sentence. Remus had been the same. "I'm going out to see Marlina and Lily, I don't know if we will be safe if we go out, but most likely we'll be in a house. As for the time I'll be back...don't wait up!"

Fallon wasted no time and quickly ran before Molly could bombard her if any more questions. She did hear the chuckles of several as she left and smiled to herself as she went to see her two friends.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't know if anyone has been reading this, but it's a story I've had in my head for ages! So I thought I'd write it! Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Marli

**Hi guys, I was looking over my stories and the reviews and came across this chapter. It's so poorly wrote because I was in a rush and had little inspiration. So I've decided to re-do this chapter!**

* * *

Fallon never wasted any time when she got out the house, she knew once everyone was at headquarters she wouldn't be allowed out so often if at all; so she made the most of her time. Fallon also knew that her friend choices around these parts weren't well looked upon by Harry and Ron, and the twins. Hermione had given her the benefit of the doubt but still had little time for the Slytherin and Beaubatons students whom Fallon called her friends. Fallon quickly walked to a large house, much like the one she was staying in; and as she came closer she looked at the house. These houses always seemed so cold and isolated to Fallon, ad she was never sure how they could be family homes, despite their size and space. As she reached the large, wide door Fallon took hold of the bronze knocker; clanging it hard and waited for a response. Within no time the door was opened by a small house elf who looked up at Fallon with large green eyes.

"Hello Miss, will miss come in? Not safe these times at all miss, quick in! In!" The squeaky voice said.

"Of course Pip. " Fallon quickly walked into the house, not wishing to cause the house elf any stress. "Could you tell me if Marli is in Pip?"

"Yes miss! Mistress Marlina is in! She's in the room Miss, shall I take you up?"

"Yes please Pip."

Pip lead Fallon up the long and narrow stairs, up past the first floor which held the study and parlour, and then the second floor which held a toilet, washroom and small bedroom which was used as a play room for the younger children. The third floor held the nursery, a bathroom, three bedrooms and a large room used as classroom. On the fourth floor there was two more bedrooms, one of which belonged to Marli's parents, a bathroom and the library. This officially was the last floor, but at the end of the long hallway there was a set of wide, wooden, sturdy ladders which ended at a door which went into the attic. This was Marli's room, a loft conversion; Pip carefully, and with difficulty climbed the last of these stairs and knocked on the door, after hearing the signal to come in, Pip opened the door slightly and stuck her head.

"S-sorry Mistress but Miss Fallon is here to see you." Pip quickly stepped aside as she was given the all clear to allow Fallon into the room, "Is there anything I can get you mistress?"

"Yes, could you bring up a pot of cherry tea and some ginger biscuits please Pip?"

Pip nodded and closed the door, afterwards Fallon heard a pop and knew Pip had disapperated to the kitchen on the first floor. Fallon walked over to a velvet couch and sat down, pulling her shoes off and looked over at Marli. The 6th year Slytherin looked the same as ever. Her skin was still sickly pale, and her hazel eyes had dark bags under them. Fallon could see that her friend had recently had her hair cut, what was once shoulder length hair was now a smart pixie cut, which really suited her dark hair. Marli caught the blonde staring at her.

"What's up Gryffin-dork?"

"Oh har har!" Fallon smiled, knowing Marli was only teasing, "Where is everyone? It was pretty quiet down there."

"Out."

"Helpful Marl, Where?"

"Why do you care?"

"Jeez, sorry about trying to start a conversation!"

"Ew, those things. I don't like these 'conversations' too boring. Even the short ones, just...too much talking in those things."

"I wonder why, genius."

"Yea, well..." Marli smiled, looking up she answered Fallon's question as she fell back onto her pillows. "Nate's at work, he got some promotion lately; he's no longer a mere receptionist you know!" Marli paused and grinned over at the honey haired girl, who had so often teased her elder brother. "Bowe, Trent and Alex are in Diagon Alley with Mum and Serena getting their stuff for school, they're starting Hogwarts this year. Meesh and Nuala are supposed to be in their room; grounded you see."

"What for?"

"Nuala was trying out some hexes on Trent and Meesh...well, Meesh didn't stop her!"

"Poor Meesha! she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Suppose." Marli's grin subsided, "And Dad? Well...now that you-know-who is back...you can guess where he is! Licking boots and kissing up to get back in the circle."

_Pop._

The two girls turned as the small house elf was suddenly in the room, carrying a silver tray which had a large green teapot and two teacups and a plate of freshly baked ginger biscuits on. Pip quickly put the tray on the bed next to her mistress before skipping back to the middle of the room, bowing and disappearing. Marli sat up, and started to pour the tea as she had a thought and quickly called Pip back, the elf appeared with a pop back in the room.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Pip, would you do me a favor, and see how Nuala and Meesha are doing?"

"Yes Mistress, right away Mistress!"

_Pop._

"How's things with you then, hmm?"

"Deadpan." Fallon said. "Well...we've got company now. The Weasley s have arrived."

"Oh?" Marlina asked, raising an eyebrow as she passed a teacup to Fallon. "I bet you're loving that!"

"Well, I can't knock it really. I mean Mrs Weasley can cook,there's only so much of Remus' special cooking I can take!"

"Yes, I suppose." Marli grinned. "I do remember being over yours once, we had a Chinese, do you remember? He burnt the rice! I mean how is that even possible?"

"Well Remus is bound to find a way!"

"So...good food. Good entertainment?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know!" Marli feigned an expression of innocence. "These conversations you're so fond of having?"

"Mr Weasley is still obsessed with Muggle items, I love bringing more in the house...he well looses it!"

"Shame on you Fallon Callis! Taunting the poor man!" Marli said, giggling. "What's taking Pip so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe the girls are being mean?"

"Maybe, how about the ginger kiddiwinkles?" Marli said in a baby voice, smirking as her friend choked slightly on laughter and her cherry tea.

"Ginny, I don't give the time of day, as you well know. I'm glad Ron's here, considering I think it's gonna be harder for me to get out once everyone is here. So this may well be the last time I see you before term..."

"We can still owl though, right?" Although Marli put the tough girl face on that she did in fact love her friends company. And she hated being left to her own devices or being left alone with her siblings during the holidays, "Maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley sometime? I haven't got my stuff yet, have you?"

"Nah I think Remus knew people were coming over, so waited. I'm pretty sure I could sneak away!"

_Pop._

"Hello Pip, the girls didn't give you any trouble did they?" Marli smiled down at the house elf, bring her green cup to her lips.

"No Mistress Marlina! Mistress Meesha is doing her Herbology homework, she's just finished her Astronomy homework, Mistress. She was hoping for some help?"

"Of course. If it get's them off my back for the rest of the holiday. And Nuala?"

"Mistress Nuala was annoying her sister, Mistress. Trying to copy! Won't learn anything that way Mistress! Mistress Meesha was annoyed, and Pip had to help when Mistress Nuala asked Pip to get books from the library to help her!"

"Thank you Pip. You do wonders for this family." Marli smiled at the elf. "Do you know when my mother will be back?"

"No Mistress! Pip is sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Marli looked over at the clock, which was just turning half 12.

* * *

Marli returned from her trip to the ladies room, and as she entered the room she saw the her blonde companion had left her seat on the velvet couch. Marli didn't have to scan the room long before she saw Fallon standing next to a chest of drawers. The mahogany furniture held all of her Muggle clothes, which had to be hid when her father was home. On top of the chest of drawers lay several picture frames, which contained family photos. There was a family portrait, there was also a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. Marli's wand lay in a case on top of the drawers and a few candles, as well as two short rolls of parchment and an inkwell and quill. On the wall behind the chest of drawers were a load of photo's which Fallon guessed were stuck on there with a sticky back charm. There were several pictures of Marli and Fallon and Lily, who was their friend from Beaubatons who came to England to stay with her father most holidays. Another few photo's showed Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, another showed the Hogwarts Express. Some other showed Fallon and Marli, some pictures were at Hogwarts in their school robes, others were in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Fallon smiled as she spotted a picture which was took on platform nine and three quarters, the showed Fallon wearing some dark blue robes. She was beaming as an older woman gave her an one armed hug, it was still a warm hug as she was pulled close to the woman; both she and the woman were beaming brightly. The woman was Azalea Growlin; Marli's mother.

"I love that picture." Marli chuckled as she saw Fallon jump slightly. "Sorry, it's only topped by the ones above it."

Fallon cast her eyes higher. These pictures showed the previous year at Hogwarts; more specifically it showed the Yule Ball. As Harry had been a Triwizard champion, all the fourth years were allowed to go to the ball, as well as the older years; if you had been in the younger years, the only way you got to go was if you were with someone in an older year. These pictures showed the yule Ball. There was a picture of Marli stood alone, with her stunning ivy gown clutching to her. Another showed her with Fallon, who had a ruby gown on; the two girl twirled on the picture making their gowns flow around them. The next three pictures, were the same night. One was outside the great hall by the carriages, it Showed Nate, Whom works in the department of Foreign affairs and Sports, hugging his sister, his Own charcoal robes fluttering in the breeze. The next showed Nate stood in the middle of Marli and Fallon, the goose bumps were visible on the bare skins of the girls' arm, so you could see Nate rubbing the shoulders in the picture, in a pathetic attempt to keep the girls warm. The last one showed Nate and Fallon in the great hall, this one had been taken without their knowledge; Marli had seen the two dancing together and thought the scene was almost story book like and took a picture.

"That was a good night." Fallon smiled.

"Indeed, not only did you receive a dance from my dear brother but also from a mister Fredrick Weasley, whom I do believe is now living in the same residence as you?"

"Oh, shut it Marl!" Fallon's cheeks blushed a dark red. "I wasn't the one shooting daggers from my eyes at Fleur Delacour!"

"No, you were shooting daggers at Angelina Johnson!"

The two girls glared at each other, before bursting in a fit of giggles. The two went over to the bed both sitting upon it, Marli lay with her back on her pillows and Fallon propped herself up against the wall.

"I'm only messing with you, so how are you really? Any night mares?"

"Actually Marl, I had one last night."

"Oh?" Marli sat up, she was rather surprised at Fallon tone, normally the night mares didn't get to her this much; or at least she wasn't normally like this with Marli. "What happened?"

"He raped her Marl."

"Oh Fallie, I'm so sorry." Marli was regretting ever bringing this up, and desperate to end the long silence; she started to speak again. "So how's my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"I don't know Marli, I haven't been near Mungo's. I don't know how Lockhart is doing."

"Cow!" Marli smiled. "How is Lupin?"

"Remus is fine, you know...considering. He's dealing." Fallon copied her friends small smile, "Hows your mum?"

"She's okay. Even if Nate has work, there's still six of us here with her, it takes a toll on her. I think she's thankful we've got four house elves!"

_Pop._

__"Mistress? Mistresses Nuala and Meesha wish to know if you will help them now?"

"Yes." Marli swung her legs over her bed, "I'll come down right now, wait down by the front door to see Fallon out Pip."

_Pop._

__"Right, well I have to deal with this," Marli said, as she turned to her friend. "So you, Missus, will have to scoot."

Fallon laughed, as the two walked down the stairs together; Marli broke off to see the girls as Fallon continued down the stairs. As Fallon reached the door, she laughed as she heard Marli shout down the stairs, that she would owl her.

* * *

Fallon ran back to the Black house, it was rather dark now and Fallon hated the dark. As she entered the house, Fallon felt in need of a cuddle, and desperately wanted to spend some time with Remus, and Sirius of course. Without thinking, she walked into the living room; stopping as the four adults ceased their conversation. Fallon apologized and tried to walk back out as Sirius called her in. Fallon wasted no time in rushing to the couch where Padfoot and Mooney sat, and plonked herself in between them. Not caring about the looks she got as the Weasley s stared at her, Fallon wrapped an arm around Remus and hugged him tight. She was very grateful when he hugged back.

"You alright pup?"

"Just one of those moods, the cold and dark didn't help!"

"You were gone for a while..."

"Sorry." Fallon sat up and quickly turned the other way to give Sirius a hug, resting her head on his chest. "Time flies and all that."

"Where did you go?" This time it was Sirius who spoke, as he stroked her hair.

"To see Marli."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she had to help the girls with Herbology essay, so I left."

"How's Azalea?"

"She wasn't there, Marli said she was in Diagon Alley with the boys and Serena."

"Fallon? Molly was talking about you moving rooms again?"

"I don't want to Sirius. I won't when Hermione does either. I don't wanna share a room until I have to..."

"Well what if we said you have to?" Molly asked.

"Doesn't count. You mean if you say I have to, legally you have no say over what happens in my life; so it's not really up to you."

"She got you there Molly." Sirius smirked.

"I think it will do her the world of good."

"Let's all sleep on it shall we?" Arthur interrupted. "Fallon, the twins were asking for you before, how about you go find them?"

"OK, Mr Weasley."

Fallon got up, and went to find the twins.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you guys like the new version of this chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :) xx**


End file.
